Revenge Best Served on the Beltway
by Ninjapirate101
Summary: When Tony was forced into the body bag to fool the FBI, he did not expect to be thrown out on the busy freeway and subsequently kidnapped. Episode tag to 1X1 Yankee White. Part 1 of NCIS Episode Challenge


Characters: Anthony DiNozzo  
Spoilers: 1X1 Yankee White  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Nor do I make money off this story.  
AN: Okay, so I wrote this for a challenge I had made to myself. (If interested, the guidelines/details are at the end of the story) I have wrote other NCIS stories, but have not published them yet. Hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. Please R&R if you like.

 **Revenge Best Served on the Beltway**

* * *

His whole body hurt. He could feel the bruises already forming. His heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, as he heard cars honk and speed past as he rolled down the Beltway in a body bag; praying all the while that he didn't get run over as momentum guided his body over the embankment of the busy freeway.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. cursed as he felt the hands of the two FBI agents lift him up and toss him to the side of the freeway as he heard Agent Fornell call out to him as they got in their car and drove away, "Have fun, DiNutso."

DiNozzo counted himself lucky that Fornell and the other agent at least had the decency to not roll him towards oncoming traffic.

"Fuuuck." Tony groaned as he wiggled himself about trying to assess what exactly hurt. He knew he felt sore on his stomach and back. The special agent winced as he felt what he knew was going to be a major migraine start up at the front of his head, right behind his eyes; but worse of all, it felt like his ass was broken. He knew it wasn't as it was probably just bruised from the concrete of the freeway.

' _Damn, did those guys really have to throw me so hard?'_ Tony thought as he pushed his hands in front of him stretching the small plastic bag, giving him a tiny bit of room as his nerves had calmed and thought of the original plan.

His boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had said that Special Agent Axelrod was tailing the FBI car to pick him up when the agents find out that he wasn't really the corpse and kick him out. _'So where the hell was he?'_

To the young brunette it felt like time stood still as cars whooshed past him for what suspiciously seemed like an hour in the compact bag, giving him cramps in places he didn't think he could. Tony DiNozzo could feel the twinges of panic blossom in his chest at the thought of being stuck in this thick plastic body bag on the side of the busy Interstate 495. He knew he should call Gibbs, but didn't want to anger or disappoint the man, especially if he really was just going crazy and Axelrod was actually just a few minutes late. The young agent felt around the bag, stretching his limbs, to locate his missing cell that was ripped out of his grip when he first landed on the hard concrete after the two FBI agents decided that they didn't want to play driver to the wayward NCIS agent.

He found the small object digging into his back, the antenna of the flip phone jutting into a nerve. Tony used the light of his cellphone as he looked around the hot bag, the rough plastic making it harder for him to breathe as sweat started to cling to his forehead. "Crap." DiNozzo cussed aloud when he flashed the light over the zipper of the bag and saw that he couldn't get out from the inside. He wiped the sweat from his head on his arm as he controlled his intake of the stale air, cursing whoever made these stiff non breathable bags.

Just as he started to think of a plan to get back at Gibbs for his harebrained scheme he heard a car slow and an engine stutter to a stop. He let out a breath thinking his time in this dreaded bag was going to end soon. _'Please be Axelrod, please be Axelrod!'_ Tony repeated to himself as he felt hands on the bag. His hopes were crushed when instead of the hands unzipping him, they instead lifted him up and onto what felt like a backseat of a car, and a door slam at his feet confirmed his suspicions. _'Oh this is so not funny!'_

Tony panicked as a million reasons for Agent Axelrod to not get him out of this body bag. One being that the person who picked him up was not Axelrod, and that sent his heart beating faster at the possibilities. He forced himself to settle and calm down, at that moment feeling the car start to drive again. Tony yelled out, hoping that maybe it really was Axelrod and that he just forgot that Tony was the one in the bag.

"Hey! Axelrod! Let me out man, you were just supposed to unzip the bag and escort me back to the Navy Yard!" His yelling was muffled by the heavy material but he figured he could at least be understood. His breathe caught in his throat when the voice that responded was not the light tone of Agent Axelrod, instead it was a deep baritone that he couldn't place.

"Agent Axelrod is a little tied up at the moment." The deep voice laughed as if he had said a joke only known to him. Tony paled at the many different interpretations that one sentence could mean. He let out the breath that he had been holding and forced himself to think of a plan. ' _My phone! That's it! I'll just call Gibbs and have him get someone to trace my cell, come get me, and then I can be at Commander Trapp's apartment by…'_ He looked down at his cellphone and let out a huff as he saw the time being 2am. _'By 3am. How could an hour already pass?!'_ His thoughts stopped as a flashing caught him by surprise and his eyes traveled to the top of the small screen, dread bubbled to the top of his chest, as he noticed his phone was dying.

"No no no no no! Come on, this can't be happening!" Tony howled as he pressed the numbers he knew by heart, hoping that he could make the call in time, but as always trouble just seems to follow him around like a lost puppy, and he let out a small whimper as his phone went black before he could press send.

The loss of light plummeted the bag into a darkness that unsettled the man stuck inside. He could feel every little pothole and jerk of the engine coming to a stop, seemingly parked. His ears picked up a laughter in the front seat of the car and he strained them, hoping to hear at least a part of the conversation.

"Yeah, I got 'im. No problem at all, sure, yeah, Axelrod is having himself a blast." Tony heard more laughing and his gut clenched at the sentence continuing to listening to the man. "Oh! Have to go, seems our friend is ready to come out, now that were here." With that the line went dead and Tony felt the car dip slightly as the man had gotten out of the car.

Next thing he knew he felt being pulled and readied himself the best he could for a fight as the hands went to the zipper, slowly opening his way to freedom.

"Hey, easy now, I ain't gonna hurt you DiNozzo." The man laughed out as Tony struggled and then stopped when he recognized the older man standing over him as one of the other team leaders in the bullpen.

"Agent Balboa?!" Tony's eyes went wide as he got a good look of his surroundings noticing that he was at the Navy Yard. Of all the people Tony would have thought to be behind his would be kidnapping, Agent Balboa, was the least next to Gibbs himself. Those two team leaders seemed to be friends, so there was no way that Gibbs didn't know about this. He growled as he thought of Gibbs smirking to himself amused of the outcome of his playing dead stint.

A hand stretched in to his line of vision and he grabbed it warily, letting the older man pull him up from the government issued charger. Tony lifted the back of his hand to his forehead as his eyes lolled to the entrance of the brick building, his headache turning into a full blown migraine.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, it's only me, Axelrod had himself a little accident and Gibbs sent me in his place to pick you up, since I was already leaving for the day. Hope I didn't scare ya too much." Special Agent Balboa looked at the pale younger man with concern, as Tony was still looking at their building, face scrunched up in pain as the man squeaked out a small, "No, its fine."

Tony was all over the place, one minute he thought he had gotten himself kidnapped, the next turns out he was safe the whole time; that it was some joke that Gibbs and Balboa had cooked up. I mean sure he deserved this after all the shenanigans and pranks he pulled around the office, but man he never would have expected the two team leaders to gang up on him. He allowed himself to take a few deep breathes, feeling the cold air of the night relax him, the adrenaline running from his body, leaving the young man exhausted and feeling the pain return full force from his trip down the Beltway. He suddenly burst into laughter and clapped the startled man in front of him on the shoulder, causing the man to look at him with even more worry and concern.

"You bastards really stick together don't ya!" Tony laughed out trying to get oxygen into his burning lungs. Agent Balboa smiled at the smaller agent as he realized that DiNozzo wasn't angry nor was he having some kind of mental breakdown from being 'kidnapped'.

"Yup, we all do. C'mon let's get you patched up and ready for the rest of the case, heard from Gibbs that you needed to search your victims apartment." Tony relaxed, his mind going numb as Balboa guided him into the building and up to the bullpen, glad that the lights were dimmed in the night, he didn't think his migraine could handle it. The team leader reached into his own desk and pulled out a white bottle with a red lid and handed 2 pills to Tony. "Tylenol." Tony took the capsules and swallowed them down with the water from the bottle that Balboa pulled out of what seemed like nowhere. While Tony was drinking the water, the other team leader looked him over, only noticing a few bruises and tender spots.

"Tony, you should be fine in a few days. Though you may not be able to sit comfortably for a bit longer." Balboa lowered his deep voice into a quiet whisper as he noticed the senior field agent wince from what he knew must be a horrible migraine. Balboa patted his shoulder as he saw Tony nod and wince again from the motion, letting out a soft agreement.

"Well, I should get going, the wife expects me home sometime this year, call me if you need anything. Good luck with your crime scene." Agent Balboa sent another concerned glance his way and left the bottle on his desk and nodded towards it as he made his way to the elevator, going home. Tony looked at the older man and wished him a good night and thanked him for the Tylenol.

Anthony DiNozzo sighed as he was left alone in the bullpen.

"Jeeze, I wonder if all team leaders have a weird sense of humor, or if it's just me?" Tony said aloud to the empty bullpen as he grabbed his gear, including the new pain meds, and headed towards the elevator as well, entering as the metal doors swished open ready to go to the Commanders apartment. "After all work never ends." Tony whispered as the elevators closed.

 ***The next morning in the Bullpen***

After the night he had, Gibbs had called everyone to the bullpen to go over what they all had learned, inviting the Secret Service Agent Todd, and FBI Agent Fornell to the meeting. He had just put a new bottle of Tylenol on Agent Balboa's desk with a note saying _'Thank you'_ as the elevators dinged, alerting the bullpen that the requested agents had arrived.

The meeting went as expected and he even cracked a few jokes at Fornell's expense which made the man frown and scowl at him, which only egged the younger man on to get revenge for throwing him onto the freeway. As the meeting ended without bloodshed between respective parties, Tony saw a glimpse of glee in the older FBI agent's eyes as he turned to leave, but stopped short when he turned to DiNozzo's desk.

"How's your butt?" Fornell smiled at the grumpy DiNozzo not expecting him to respond, but his smile grew as he walked away when he heard DiNozzo's sarcastic response.

"Still bouncing on the Beltway." Tony scowled at the retreating back of the FBI agent and his gaze drifted over to his team leader, Gibbs, planning his revenge pranks, with a slight smile playing on his lips.

 _'Hell hath no fury like a senior field agent scorned, Gibbs.'_

* * *

Hey guys and gals! Im back with a new story, well one-shot really, but at least I am getting back to writing! I know its not Savior, but I really have no clue what to do with that one after all these years. I will finish it, but it may take a long time sorry. But Im entering a new fandom! Iv been stalking the NCIS fandom on here for a long while and have tons of ideas and plots that I would love to read, so might as write them myself. I have created a challenge for myself, and anyone who wants to join in, is more than welcome! So basically as I rewatch the series from season 1 to current, I will write a tag to each episode. It could be a missing/deleted scene, a multi-chapter fic, a oneshot, anything your mind comes up with. The point is to find something that catches your eye in that one episode and delve into it more! As an example, in the first episode Tony plays dead in a body bag, being driven by Fornell and gets thrown out onto the freeway while talking to Gibbs. And in that one scene, I knew I had to write something about it. Like a continuation/expansion to it~ Hopefully I make sense. xD But I am looking forward to expanding my writing skills, as each episode progresses, and I branch out into the random genres and characters. (Tho, I can probably take a guess now and say the majority of my stories in the NCIS fandom, whether a tag to an episode or just a random story, will be Tony and Gibbs-centric. I just love those 2). Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot tag to the first episode of NCIS: Yankee White

~Ninjapirate101 (Sandra)


End file.
